Timbir
Physical Description: '''Wood-Elves are the shortest of the elven races. They are olive to dark skinned, and their hair is that of forest colors. Shades of black, brown, gold and red, and strangely enough dark greens. These Wood-Elves have long ears, and black pits for eyes. A rare gene allows for some Wood-Elves to grow small rows of horns resembling antlers. '''Society: '''Timbir societies are secluded to remote locations far away from other civilizations. They reside in sacred glades, where they are protected by the forest. As such this race has become timid when interacting with other civilizations. Wood-Elves revere nature and abhore industry. Their metals are gathered from streams making it a scarce and valuable resource, and their wood gathered only from dying trees. They do however engage in sacred hunts where they gather their meat. Once every hundred years they engage in Wild Hunts, hunting everything within their range, including themselves. Events like this are believed to create stronger breeds of Wood-Elves and the woodland creatures. Because of these events, Timbir form smaller groups, and set farther back than the other elven races. '''Adventurers: '''Timber Wood-Elves make for great scouts and rangers. They're natural understanding of forests make them guides and survivalist, while their knack for hiding also makes them good rogues and thieves. '''Standard Racial Traits: * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''+2 dex, +2 wis, -2 con * '''Size: '''Medium * '''Base Speed: '''35 ft * '''Languages: Common, Sylvan, Elven * Keen Senses * Immune Sleep and +2 against enchantment effects * Weapon familiarity: bows * Dark Vision * Eternal Grudge: '''+1 on attack and damage rolls against Dwarves Traits * '''Woodcraft: Wood-Elves know the deep secrets of the wild like no others, especially secrets of the forests. Wood-Elves with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. In forest terrain, these bonuses improve to +4. Alternate Traits * Fey Magic: The character has a mystic connection to one terrain type, selected from the ranger’s favored terrain list. The character selects three 0-level druid spells and one 1st-level druid spell. If the character has a Charisma score of 11 or higher, when in the selected terrain, she gains these spells as spell-like abilities that can be cast once per day. The caster level for these effects is equal to the user’s character level. The DC for the spell-like abilities is equal to 10 + the spell’s level + the user’s Charisma modifier. These spells are treated as being from a fey source for the purposes of the druid’s resist nature’s lure class feature and similar abilities. * Fey Thoughts: Select two of the following skills: Acrobatics, Bluff, Climb, Diplomacy, Disguise, Escape Artist, Fly, Knowledge (nature), Perception, Perform, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Swim, or Use Magic Device. The selected skills are always class skills for the character. * Fleet-Footed: While all Wood-Elves are naturally lithe and agile, some also are naturally speedy and have a strong desire to rush into situations rather than worrying about looking ahead. Wood-Elves with this racial trait receive Run as a bonus feat and a +2 racial bonus on initiative checks. * Forlorn: Wood-Elves raised outside of elven communities—are accustomed to other races’ brevity of life. Although they lose the opportunity to train in traditional elven arts, these Wood-Elves pick up a bit of their adoptive parents’ skills. They gain Skill Focus as a bonus feat. * Slender: Wood-Elves often appear unnaturally thin by other races’ standards. Wood-Elves with this trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Escape Artist checks, on combat maneuver checks to escape a grapple, and to CMD against grapples. * Creepy: For some Wood-Elves, their long, slender limbs and large pupils evoke not attraction, but unease in other humanoids. Non-elf humanoids take a –1 penalty on saving throws against spells these Wood-Elves cast that cause confusion or fear. In addition, Wood-Elves with this trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks to demoralize. * Woodland Sprite: Once per day cast blend as a spell like ability. A woodland sprite can also attempt to hide in plain sight so long as they are partially covered by foliage, or rainfall. Racial Power: Woodland Stride: Once per day, for a number of rounds equal to half of their character level, they can gain the benefit of woodland stride. If they already have woodland stride then they also gain the benefit of abjuring step for the same number of rounds. Height age and Weight = 1 Middle Age 70 years = = 2 old 140 Years = = 3 Venerable 270 years = = 4 Maximum age 350+4d100 years = Wood-Elves are not known to die of old age, and are considered immortal. The Wild hunts that occur every 100 years ensure that few Wood-Elves live past 500 years.